1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of conventionally-known connectors includes an attachment wall, a first housing, a second housing, and a first seal member. The attachment wall as an attachment member includes a through-hole. The first housing is provided to one side of the attachment wall and includes a housing body as a first fitting portion accommodating a first terminal. The second housing is provided to the other side of the attachment wall and includes a pocket portion as a second fitting portion which is capable of being fitted to the housing body inserted through the through-hole and accommodates a second terminal. The first seal member is provided in close contact with the outer periphery of the first housing and comes into close contact with the through-hole for sealing the one side of the attachment wall from the other side (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-131474).
In this connector, the first housing includes: a housing which includes a supporting portion and the housing body integrated with each other, the supporting portion being fixed as a fixation portion to the attachment wall; and a spacer which is attached to the outer periphery of the housing body to be movable in a direction that the first housing is fitted to the second housing.
In the first housing, a flange having a larger diameter than that of the through-hole is provided at an end of the spacer. In the end surface of the housing to be fitted to the spacer, a flange accommodating annular groove is provided. Between the surfaces of the flange and the flange accommodating annular groove facing each other, a second seal member for sealing between the housing and spacer is provided.